


Deviled Eggs

by sanva



Series: Deviled Eggs [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving at the Padalecki home. Jared brought his boyfriend. AU, College!fic, POV:Sharon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: 11-25-2009

  


 

 

“Can I help with . . . anything?” Jensen's soft voice startled Sharon, causing her to drop the celery she was filling with pimento cheese spread. Blinking, she glanced up at him. He was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, shifting awkwardly, looking as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands or eyes.

The past few months had been difficult, awkward. It had been a big shock for the entire family when her middle son Jared, s sophomore at college, had told them that he was in love with and dating another boy. Man. Neither Sharon or her husband, Gerry, had been quite sure what to make of the situation. Jared had dated in high school, but his dates had always been girls. Their eldest son had never shocked them, always dated bright eyed, pretty faced girls. Nothing had prepared them for how to deal with this new reality.

They had done their best though, met Jensen several times on the weekends, and Sharon had read a few books she bought off a reading list she found online. Getting to know Jensen had been difficult; he was quiet, stand offish, and always followed Jared's lead. With a family as loud and exuberant as the Padalecki's, it was rather difficult to get used to.

Jared loved him though; he dragged Jensen around, hands clasped tightly together and fingers intertwined, introducing him while practically bouncing off the wall. The way he looked at the soft spoken, freckled man was the real clincher. She knew, without a doubt, that her son was head over heals in love and that it wasn't a phase the first time she saw him look at Jensen.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, nodding, a smile stretching across her. “I certainly could. Wash you hands first, though.” Taking a step to the side, she made room for him at the counter. “Have you ever made deviled eggs before?”

He glanced up at her, green eyes sparkling behind the lenses of his wire framed glasses. “Are they already boiled?”

“Boiled and peeled.” Sharon tapped lightly on a nearby metal boil, it 'tinged' as her manicured nail hit it. “Just need to be cut, the yolk mixed, and refilled.”

He cleared his throat as he dried his hands with the hand towel hanging next to the sink. “What do you usually mix in with the yolk?”

Hours later they said grace at the table, everyone holding hands interconnecting them around the meal everyone pitched in to make- even Jared and Jeff whose help consisted of setting the table. They ended with the Lords Prayer and Sharon was a little ashamed to admit to herself that she was surprised when Jensen's soft voice said every word with a confidence that only came from memorization.

She opened her eyes and smiled across the table, watching as her son insisted Jensen try a bit of every dish. The young man her son had brought home may not have been what she expected, or what they wanted for him, but he was nice, thoughtful, and a gentleman.

Observing them was her new hobby, and she was rather pleased to note that the look of love and adoration that her son stared at Jensen with was whole heartedly reciprocated. He was also, Sharon noted as she took a bite into a perfectly crafted deviled egg, and extremely delicious—more so than her usual recipe—rather decent in the kitchen.


End file.
